Out Of This World
by scuba angel
Summary: First part of a trilogy. Someone new arrives at Blake Holsey, except she's out of this world. Intrigued? She sets hearts a flutter and causes drama as she adjusts to the new way of life. (Pretty dark when i get to the gritty stuff which is why it's an R)
1. Out Of This World

Out Of This World Chapter 1  
  
'Guys, you cannot seriously tell me that you don't get that enzymes were the most interesting thing we got to learn about when we did Digestion!' Josie Trent was arguing with her friends about science, so far only Vaughn was on her side, she was walking ahead of everyone else. They were walking past Professor Z's office when a bright light blinded them. When they were all able to see again they found Josie missing.  
  
'Where'd she go?' Vaughn asked. To the left of them they heard a groan. Josie was sprawled on the floor leaning against the far wall.  
  
'Anybody get the licence plate of that truck?' Vaughn rushed over to her and helped her up, he supported her as they walked into Professor Z's office.  
  
'Oh my god.' Lucas gasped at what he found when he walked in. Crouching in the corner was a girl. She was trembling and she was curled up tightly covering her naked body and trying to get closer to the wall. Slowly she looked up and looked up at them strangely and her eyes wondered around the room confusingly.  
  
#  
  
The Science club were staring openly at the girl in front of her. They were just as confused and surprised as she was. This girl had just appeared out of nowhere into the office. The girl had messy brown hair, which looked like it could use a good wash and comb, she had tanned skin and she was covered in dirt. And her eyes, her eyes were green with gold flecks in, and Lucas was mesmerised by them. Everyone was broken out of their reverie when the girl spoke up.  
  
'Who are you?' She spoke with an English accent and she spoke like a proper lady. 'Where am I? Why are none of you answering my questions? With whom did you come here?' They were now gaping, she was growing more confused by the moment.  
  
#  
  
She didn't get any of this, these strange people were staring at her like they didn't know why she was there. Didn't they know about her being imprisoned? She was still waiting for an answer when one of them spoke, a young lady.  
  
#  
  
'Okay,' Corrine started. 'Lucas give me your jacket.' Lucas handed her his jacket. 'Josie help me get her to our room and guys,' she turned to them. 'Get out.' The boys complied because they were still staring at the girl. Slowly they made their way out of the office. Corrine walked up to the girl to put the jacket over her but the girl put her hand up protectively and some sort of force field stopped her. 'I'm just going to put this over you.' Slowly the mysterious girl closed her palm and lowered her arm. Corrine moved closer to her and laid the jacket over her. 'Josie make sure the coast is clear. We need to get her to our room as fast as possible.'  
  
'Got it.' Josie opened the door and poked her head out. 'We're safe, I think we might be late for class though.'  
  
'Great.' Corrine stated. She helped the girl up and they ran to the dorm room. 


	2. Say what?

Home?  
  
Lucas walked into Josie and Corrine's dorm room. Josie was sitting at her desk with her headphones on, her head lying on top of a science book, asleep. Lucas walked over to her and lightly shook her. Josie's head shot up fast.  
  
'What?' She looked towards Lucas. 'Lucas? What are you doing here?'  
  
'I came to see how the new girl is doing.' Lucas leaned against the desk that Josie was sitting next to. 'So? How's she doing?'  
  
'She's doing fine.' Josie stood up and went over to the side of her bed where the girl lay. 'She got here, we gave her some clothes, she put her head on the pillow and has been asleep ever since. What time is it?'  
  
'11:30. At night.' Lucas promptly replied.  
  
'Then what are you doing here?'  
  
'Remember? We're taking shifts, we're also having a big sleep over in mine and Marshall's room. It's my shift.'  
  
'Great! I'm wiped. Here,' she handed him a walkie-talkie. 'She wakes up? Shout us a holler, we'll get over as fast as we can without getting caught.' She grabbed her duffle bag. 'Thanks Lucas and see you in the morning.' Josie left her room leaving Lucas who went and sat in the chair by the desk. He started to leaf through the science book that Josie had left behind. His time slot was until 5 am tomorrow morning, by the time it had reached midnight, Lucas was sleeping soundly on top of the Science book his glasses askew.  
  
#  
  
'Argh!' Lucas awoke with a start to a shrill scream. He readjusted his glasses and looked towards the girl who was now cowering in fear. She opened his mouth to scream again but Lucas stopped her with his hand over her mouth.  
  
'I'm not gonna hurt you.' He looked into her widened eyes. 'Now promise me, that when I remove my hand you won't scream.' She nodded her head. Slowly Lucas removed his hand from the girls' mouth and sat down at the end of the bed. 'See? Not so hard.' The girl smiled shyly at him, then looked enquiringly at him.  
  
'Why are you being so nice to me?' The girl asked him in a more relaxed tone to yesterday.  
  
'Why shouldn't I be?'  
  
'You are the first male I have met who has not ordered to take off my clothes and lie down.' Lucas looked at the girl in shock whilst still looking directly in her eyes. Josie walked through the door expecting to see only Lucas awake.  
  
'Lucas?' Josie spoke to him. Lucas finally broke away from the mysterious girl's eyes and looked towards Josie.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Why didn't you call t tell us she was awake?'  
  
'I only just woke up,' The girl spoke in Lucas' defence. 'Lucas here was just trying to calm me down.' Lucas was in shock again, he was mesmerised by the way she had said his name.  
  
'Okay then,' Josie spoke up. 'Lucas why don't you go and get everyone else, whilst I help our visitor here get showered, find some clothes and we'll meet you in the science lab at 10.' Lucas was still staring at the girl in front of him. 'Lucas? Lucas!' Lucas turned towards her with a start.  
  
'What? Oh right, 10 o'clock.' He stayed sitting down. Josie was staring at him weirdly.  
  
'Lucas?' The girl said to him.  
  
'mm hmm' he said turning towards her sharply.  
  
'I think you might need to go now.' She said softly to him.  
  
'okay.' Lucas stood up and walked away form the bed, walking backwards and nearly bumping into Josie but definitely bumping into the door. The girl giggled at him as he left, repeatedly saying ow because he had hurt his back on the door.  
  
#  
  
The science club and Professor Z were sitting in the science lab talking to each other about the girl. They all stopped when Josie walked in and left the door open.  
  
'Ladies and Gentlemen, students and teacher. I give you a clean stranger!' The girl who had every single one of them confused walked in dressed in flared jeans, a red jacket half zipped and a black t-shirt underneath. Her face and hair were clean, turns out that she had relatively light brown hair, and an olive/pale complection. 'Well? What do you think?' the others voiced their opinions except for Lucas, who fell off his stool onto the floor. He had fainted. 


	3. Good Pilgrim

Truth and discoveries. Part one.  
  
#  
  
Lucas slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurry at first, then Marshall handed him his glasses. Josie, Vaughn, Corrine and Marshall were hovering over him.  
  
'Is he okay?' Lucas heard from across the room.  
  
'I'm fine.' Vaughn held a hand out to Lucas to help him up. When Lucas was finally upright he looked over at the girl, then proceeded to fall back a little, Marshall caught him quickly.  
  
'Okay, let's just sit you down over here.' Marshall led Lucas over to the stool by the opposite desk to where the girl was sitting.  
  
'Alright! Now that we're all here let's listen to,' Josie pointed at the girl, she still didn't know her name. 'Her story.' She finished lamely.  
  
'Okay,' the girl stood up. 'Let's start with the basics. My name is Adriana Smith, I am 8 years old.'  
  
'Wait!' Corrine cut in. '8?'  
  
'Yes.' Professor Z walked over to the girl, he looked at her curiously.  
  
'Can you tell me the names of the months in your year?' Professor Z asked Adriana, she looked confused but complied.  
  
'Sure,' she counted them off on her fingers. 'January, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November and December.' The science club proceeded to look even more confused if that was humanely possible. Their expressions turned to shock when Adriana continued after taking a deep breathe. 'Danuary, Nebruary, Sarch, Opril, Jay, Auly, Mune, Mugust, Feptember, Jovember, Jecember and Actober.' She smiled at the assembled group in front of her, they were all staring open-mouthed at her. 'What?'  
  
#  
  
Vaughn had taken Adriana for a walk whilst the remaining members of the science club processed what the girl had told them.  
  
'So, what do we know so far?' Professor Z asked the students in front of him. He was slouched over leaning on the table, his glasses were in his hands and he was pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
'She has 14 months in her year so instead of being 8 here she is actually twice that age making her 16 in our world, making her about a month older than us, or two months if we were in her world.' Josie told everyone.  
  
'Her name is Adriana and because of this big discovery, we know nothing else about her apart from her name and age.' Corrine stated.  
  
'She appeared out of the black hole, to arrive in this world, where we proceeded to find her. Oh and she's English!' Marshall said to the other occupants of the room.  
  
'And I know that the world she came from was not all peachy keen for her.' Lucas told them, they all stared at him ludicrously. 'What? It kind of slipped out when we first talked.'  
  
#  
  
Meanwhile, Vaughn and Adriana were talking whilst wandering around the grounds of Blake Holsey.  
  
'So? What's going on between you and that red-headed girl?' Adriana asked bluntly. 'Oh and, what's your name?'  
  
'Nothing and Vaughn.' Adriana raised her eyebrows at Vaughn, they had now stopped in the middle of the grass outside the front of the school. 'How did you know?'  
  
'I can sort of,' she looked away from him then back at him, 'read auras.'  
  
'Auras?'  
  
'Yeah, like right now I can sense that you are feeling completely confused and scared that I may know your true feelings towards,' she was looking directly at his chest, she kind of looked like a blind person who couldn't see him properly, (no offence to anyone who is blind, my sister is blind in one eye) and when Vaughn did look into her eyes he saw that they had gone pure white. 'Josie.' She finally said. 'That's a pretty name,' she looked back up at him. Vaughn was about to protest but was stopped by Adriana saying something. 'I know! You don't feel anything for her, in fact you even gave Lucas permission to date her.'  
  
'How did you?' Adriana looked at him knowingly.  
  
'Reading an aura, is just like looking into some ones eyes, when they are completely unmasked. It's like looking into their soul, their mind.' Adriana walked away from him and back towards the school. 'Second door on the left right?' She called back to him.  
  
'Yeah.' Vaughn answered her after snapping out of his daze. Adriana turned to look back at him.  
  
'Oh and Vaughn!' He looked at her expectantly, ' "Good Pilgrim, you do wrong your hands too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this: For Saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is Holy Palmers' kiss."' Adriana turned back around and walked into the school. Vaughn stood still staring at the spot where Adriana had recited the Shakespeare piece that he knew so well. Eventually he looked up in time just to see Adriana look back at him in the doorway, he ran after her and together they walked back to the science lab. 


	4. Secrets Unwravelled

Lasciate ogne speranze, voi chi'intrate.  
  
Vaughn and Adriana came walking into the science lab laughing their heads off, Lucas and Josie both straightened and looked at the pair jealously. Adriana stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
'Woah! Feel the intensity in this room!' Adrian swayed a bit on the spot, Vaughn led her over to one of the stools. She sat with her head in her hands. Corrine was about to explain to Vaughn what they had been discussing whilst he had gone for a walk with the new girl when Adriana interrupted her.  
  
'Can you please not feel so loud?!' She looked back up at them. 'I don't even have to try and get a hit off you you're projecting that loudly at me!' They all looked around confused except for Vaughn.  
  
'What are you talking about?' Josie asked. Adriana looked at them and pointed to each in turn.  
  
'Lucas, confusion, Josie, envy, Marshall, just stop thinking so much at one time, Vaughn, love and Corrine, dear God! Just stop feeling so guilty.' Corrine looked at her strangely whilst everyone else in the room turned their focus to her.  
  
'What have I got to be guilty about?' Corrine asked her, she got an answer and raised eyebrows in reply.  
  
'I believe a certain trip through a mirror to an alternate universe.'  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about.' Corrine told her whilst averting her eye line.  
  
'Fine, to stop all of these mixed feelings, I'll remind you shall I? Corrine here had a little adventure. She was practicing for the audition for Magnet 360 and insulted her in the mirror. Suddenly she is sucked through the mirror into an alternate dimension where Blake Holsey High doesn't teach Science. It's a performing Arts school. Vaughn, you were a bookworm, Lucas, you were the school's heartthrob, who liked to wear loose t-shirts with lace at the top undone and you had no glasses whereas Vaughn did.'  
  
'Please stop.' Whimpered Corrine.  
  
'You gonna take over?' Corrine looked down again and motioned for to carry one. 'Josie, the most different one of all, you were a girly girl, you didn't know how to skateboard, your favourite colour was pink so you wore it all the time, and you could sing. Professor Z, you were an artiste, you weren't a science teacher, you helped guide Corrine in the right direction and liked to give air kisses. And now we come to the main attraction. Marshall.'  
  
'No!' Corrine suddenly exclaimed. 'You can't,'  
  
'I can, I have to, to stop you feeling guilty. It's killing me.'  
  
'Please don't, he doesn't know anything about it.'  
  
'I'm sorry, but I have to, he deserves to know.'  
  
'Okay, but don't put it as bluntly as you did the others.'  
  
'Fine. Marshall, you were the most surprising of all. You wore a lot of eyeliner.' Her eyes were white by now trying to remember everything. 'You were in the school band. Lead singer, you were pretty melodramatic in your performance though. You helped Corrine the most, you helped her learn how to loosen up, you also flirted with her non stop.' Corrine couldn't look at anyone by this point and Marshall was staring at her neck. Josie, Vaughn and Lucas were all hanging on all her words, Professor Z was looking at Corrine as well.  
  
'Adriana?' Josie interrupted. 'Before you go any further perhaps we should leave, and let these guys hear on their own.' Josie ushered everyone out except for Corrine, Marshall and Adriana.  
  
'She didn't want to leave, you actually liked her in that dimension, but she had to. Except the mirror broke. So she had to teach you all about science, in fact you didn't want her to leave either. So you attempted to break the mirror again, except you didn't succeed. So Corrine said her goodbyes to everyone. And you were the last Marshall. And with a parting kiss Corrine left the same way she came.' Adriana slumped back down in her seat. She looked ahead of her and saw Corrine and Marshall staring deeply into each other's eyes. 'I'll just be going.' Adriana walked out of the classroom leaving the two oblivious teenagers looking at each other.  
  
'So?' Marshall started. 'You like me?'  
  
'Yeah, but you don't.'  
  
'What makes you say that?'  
  
'Because in that world, everything was opposite. Which means you don't care for me at all.'  
  
'You haven't seen me perform yet have you?' Corrine shook her head. Marshall cupped her face in his hand. 'When I perform with Magnet 360, I have the eyeliner, the melodramatic posture, and the flirtatious attitude.' He looked down into her eyes and slowly raised her head to his. Their lips locked for the second time for Corrine, but for the first ever time for Marshall. 


	5. Lasciate ogne speranza, voi chi'intrate

The real Lasciate ogne speranza, voi chi'intrate. Part One.  
  
Professor Z was walking towards his lab when he saw Adriana sitting by the door throwing a bouncy ball at the wall opposite her.  
  
'Adriana?' Her head shot up fast causing her to wince in pain from the head rush. 'Do you think I'll be able to get to my room?'  
  
'No!' She stood up quicker than she had lifted her head causing her to sway a little.  
  
'Are you okay?' Professor Z asked suspiciously.  
  
'Oh yeah! I'm fine.'  
  
'Then, if you'll excuse me,' he made to go through the door. Adriana blocked his way. He stepped to the other side and she blocked him again all the time with an innocent expression covering her face. 'Okay,' he sighed. 'What's goin' on?'  
  
'You know, I've known you for approximately 17 hours,' she smiled sweetly at him, 'And you seem to be really stressed. I know! Why don't you go get a mug of,' she looked at her hand, 'coke! And put your feet up and just relax a little?' She put her arms round his shoulder and attempted to move him from his spot and directed him away from the door.  
  
'Okay!' Professor Z turned around to face Adriana. 'First of all, it's coffee, not coke. And second of all, why are you trying to stop me from getting into my classroom?'  
  
'Well, see, there was this big explosion!' Adriana said whilst making hand gestures. 'And then I just saw this bright green light and it only just died down, so I'm thinking bad idea to go in there!'  
  
'Really?' professor Z said to her whilst looking disbelievingly at her. Adriana nodded her head slowly at him whilst squinting her eyes but stopped suddenly when a giggling Corrine and Marshall walked out hand in hand and walked past the two staring people with out taking any notice of them.  
  
'That and Corrine and Marshall were busy smooching! Bye!' Adriana turned and ran off leaving a surprised Z in her wake.  
  
#  
  
The Science club plus Adriana were all standing around the black hole in Professor Z's office. They were all standing uncomfortably.  
  
'Well,' Adriana said turning to the group. 'I guess this is it.' She hugged all of them in turn. She started to walk towards the black hole then suddenly turned back around. 'Anyone wanna come with me?' Professor Z went to say something but Josie cut him off.  
  
'I will!' Josie quickly walked towards Adriana and knocked them both into the black hole.  
  
#  
  
'Josie?' A distanced voice was whispering to her, 'Josie? Josie! For God's sake wake up!' Josie shot up after a cold blast of water hit her head.  
  
'Sorry,' Adriana smiled apologetically to her. 'Had to wake you somehow.' Josie was about to shout at her when she looked around at her surroundings. There were horses tied up, wishing wells and women in chains working.  
  
'Where are we?' Josie asked.  
  
'Home.' Adriana answered sadly.  
  
#  
  
'Quick!' Adriana grabbed Josie's arm hauled her off the ground and pulled them to the shadows of an alley. They waited there whilst several bulky men walked passed snarling at whoever they passed. 'Come on!' Adriana whispered to Josie and led her further into the alleyway. 'This way!'  
  
Adriana and Josie quickly ran across the back streets and stooped below an open window and listened to the conversation going on inside.  
  
#  
  
Inside the window.  
  
'WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?' bellowed an angry, thirty year old man with a goatee. 'Do you know how long it took me to get some dirt on her to lock her up?'  
  
'Yes Matthew sir, but, we don't how she got out.'  
  
'What do you mean?' the man said whilst slowly sitting back down into his chair.  
  
'Well, her door was untouched, the last person to have gone in there, would've been you.' Matthew looked up at the frightened man horribly and snarled at him.  
  
'Are you blaming me?' He asked emotionless.  
  
'No! No sir, I would never-' He didn't get to finish. Matthew and flicked his fingers and set him alight.  
  
'Find the princess, and bring her to me alive.' His men scattered out and continued their search.  
  
##  
  
Meanwhile outside the window, Josie and Adriana were processing the information they had received. Josie more than Adriana. 'Come on!' Adriana tugged at Josie's arm, 'We've gotta get out of here. Now!' The two of them retreated back into the shadows of the alleyway. 


	6. Lasciate ogne speranza, voi chi'intrate ...

Part two  
  
#  
  
'What the hell was that?' Josie whispered dramatically to Adriana in the alleyway. When Adriana didn't answer Josie tried a different question. 'Who's the princess they're looking for anyway?'  
  
'Me,' Adriana whispered to Josie, 'Now be quiet or else they'll find us!' Josie didn't need to be told, she was speechless.  
  
#  
  
'How long do we have to wait here, your majesty?' Josie was bored, and dirty, she had been sitting in an alleyway now for over two hours.  
  
'Don't call me that and a few more minutes.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yep, two more minutes, then it's safe.'  
  
'What happens in two minutes?'  
  
'The sun goes down, it goes dark, we go to the prison and we release my mom.'  
  
'Wait! This is a rescue mission?'  
  
'Look, my mother is the queen, and the reason she is locked up is because Matthew overpowered her. But because I'm here and I'm not locked up, I can release her and my mother can easily get the palace back.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'I was born in my mother's cell. They took me away from her. My mom is fuelled by hate and anger, she's indestructible if she's out of her cell.'  
  
'Wow.' Adriana just nodded her head whilst looking out through the gap onto the streets, within a second darkness had covered them in a shadow.  
  
'Come on,' Adriana helped Josie up, 'Let's go.'  
  
#  
  
Adriana and Josie were now crouched behind a rock in front of the gates to the prison.  
  
'Doesn't look very inviting,' Josie muttered.  
  
'It isn't,' Adriana retorted. Adriana picked up a rock and threw it over the top of the rock alerting the guards of their presence.  
  
'What are you doing?! Are you crazy?! They know where we are now!' Josie whispered frantically to Adriana.  
  
'I know,' Adriana grasped Josie's hand and within seconds they had disappeared in the blink of an eye. Leaving two very confused guards looking over the rock.  
  
#  
  
Inside a dimly lit cave Josie and Adriana landed with a thud on the floor.  
  
'Oh, I really need to work on my landings,' Adriana stood up and dusted herself off, she then offered a hand to Josie who accepted it.  
  
'I ask again for the second time today, What the hell was that?'  
  
'Shush! We're not that far in the cave the guards could still here us!' Adriana dragged Josie over to the wall as she saw the guards approaching their posts. They two of them stayed as close to the wall as they could so they wouldn't be seen. 'My powers are all about auras, I can read them, I can sense them, I can make them stronger or weaker and I can move them from one place to another.' Adriana whispered to Josie as quickly and as quietly as she could.  
  
'You can teleport?'  
  
'And other people,' Adriana said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. 'Come on!' She grabbed the torch from the wall, 'This way.'  
  
#  
  
The two of them walked down the tunnel with the torch lighting the way, they reached another archway which had a message engraved on it.  
  
'Lasciate ogne speranza, voi chi'intrate,' Josie read, 'What does that mean?'  
  
'Abandon all hope, ye who enter,'  
  
'That's,' Josie paused, 'Friendly.'  
  
'And highly ironic,' Adriana said to her whilst slightly turning to face her, 'Come on, there's not much further to go now.'  
  
#  
  
Josie and Adriana were walking down through the middle of two rows of cells. Josie was staring at all the prisoners,  
  
'They're all women,' Josie whispered.  
  
'Women are treated like dirt here, they are sold at a young age and brought here, where they live, die and are tortured non-stop.'  
  
'There's nothing happening to them now,' Josie told her.  
  
'Not every torture is physical,' Adriana stated as she stopped briefly outside of a cell, Josie walked up and looked at what was inside. A young girl who looked no older than eight was sitting in the corner of her cell rocking backwards and forwards whispering to herself, when she saw Josie she tried to back further into the wall. Josie carried on walking with a sad look on her face.  
  
'I can't believe this, it's so-'  
  
'Sad? Don't pity them.'  
  
'How can you say that?' Josie asked appalled.  
  
'Do not pity them because you won't be able to stop. Instead of pitying them, feel angry towards the one who put them here.' Adriana looked down and suddenly her face changed into a hopeful one as she quickened her pace and stopped in front of a cell. 'Mom?' she whispered. Josie curiously followed and stood next to her.  
  
Lying on the floor of the cell was the broken body of a woman who was bleeding profusely from her stomach and lower torso. 'Mommy?' Adriana whispered brokenly, Josie could only stare.  
  
'Aww,' Josie and Adriana turned sharply towards the new voice, 'How sweet? A child crying over her dead mother.'  
  
'Matthew,' Adriana spat out hatefully, 'You did this! YOU JACKASS YOU DID THIS TO MY MOTHER!' Adriana charged forward but was stopped by Josie who was trying her hardest to hold her back. 'No! Let me get him!' Matthew just stood there laughing maniacally.  
  
'No!' Josie whispered into Adriana's ear. 'Let him feel what you felt for sixteen years.' Adrian's expression changed to that of an understanding one. 'Let your power flow through you, swap their auras.' Josie slowly let go of the now still Adriana and slowly stepped away.  
  
'What's the matter sweetcheeks?' Matthew stepped forward towards her, 'Lost something?' He stopped walking when Adriana looked up and her eyes had changed colour. They were now a raging fire.  
  
'No,' she said angrily, 'But you're about to.' Suddenly all the women who were in cells started to appear out of nowhere behind and around Adriana, Josie and Matthew.  
  
'That's it,' Josie whispered, 'You can do this!'  
  
More and more women were blinking into sight. Throughout the whole prison guards were shocked to see the women disappear from their cells and reappear in front of the bars that had held them in for so long.  
  
'NO!' Matthew screamed.  
  
'Yes,' Adriana said to him before he disappeared, along with every guard in the prison, and reappeared behind bars. Josie walked up to Matthew in his cell.  
  
'Have a nice day. ' She spat out at him before turning and walking over to Adriana whose eyes had now returned to their normal green colour. Adriana was staring into her mother's cell. 'Are you okay?'  
  
'I've been better,' Adriana whispered to Josie whilst turning to look at her. Josie wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
'Come on,' She started to tug her towards Matthew's cell. 'We have somewhere to be.' Adriana had placed Matthew in her old cell, which was where the black hole was. 'Let's go home.' Josie stepped into the black hole first and disappeared in a flash of light. Adriana slowly stepped towards it.  
  
'Yeah,' she looked around, 'Home.' She stepped forward and disappeared in the same light. Matthew rushed forward and stepped on the same spot they had but nothing happened. The black hole had moved on.  
  
#  
  
Adriana fell in a heap on the floor at the Science club's feet. Lucas helped her up and supported her, she was very tired. 'Do I have a room yet?' She said whilst walking slowly to the door after removing herself from Lucas, 'I think I'm black hole lagged.' The science club laughed except for Lucas, he knew she was just covering.  
  
#  
  
Lucas walked outside and sat down beside Adriana who was watching Vaughn practice.  
  
'Are you okay?' Lucas asked her.  
  
'Nothing gets by you does it?'  
  
'Not really,' he looked at her, 'So, what's up?'  
  
'The sky?' She said cheerfully but he gave her a pointed look and the smile disappeared off her face. 'I'm scared, of what I can do. I managed to teleport 600 women in one go and then 100 men, and yet, I feel I can't even sleep for a day. I'm not even tired.'  
  
'Well, why should you be scared of that? You're powerful, everyone dreams of that.'  
  
'That's not what scares me though,' she whispered.  
  
'What does then?'  
  
'Myself. I let my emotions get the better of me and I had the power to kill someone, but I didn't. And do you know why? Because I thought it would be a waste of time.' The two of them sat in silence watching Vaughn when Josie came out to speak to him. Vaughn and Josie were chatting with each other and laughing. Lucas sighed quietly.  
  
'You don't have a chance.' Adriana told him.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'With Josie, you don't stand a chance.'  
  
'I'll have you know that-'  
  
'I don't care what you know. I care about what I feel, and what I read. She loves you, she does, but she loves you as a friend. She thinks of you like you're her brother. But with Vaughn, she's IN love with him. And I know deep down that you know that, and that you think of Josie in the same way that she thinks about you.' Adriana stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. 'You helped me, so I helped you. Don't let yourself get hurt in the long run. Let go of her now, and it won't hurt so much when she chooses Vaughn.'  
  
Adriana turned around and walked back to the school, leaving Lucas behind watching Vaughn and Josie. After a few minutes Lucas smiled at the pair he was watching. He stood up and jogged back to the school. 


	7. Unspecified Part One

Unspecified  
  
#  
  
Previously on Out Of This World  
  
The Science club were staring openly at the girl in front of her. They were just as confused and surprised as she was. This girl had just appeared out of nowhere into the office. The girl had messy brown hair, which looked like it could use a good wash and comb, she had tanned skin and she was covered in dirt. And her eyes, her eyes were green with gold flecks in, and Lucas was mesmerised by them.  
  
'Ladies and Gentlemen, students and teacher. I give you a clean stranger!' The girl who had every single one of them confused walked in dressed in flared jeans, a red jacket half zipped and a black t-shirt underneath. Her face and hair were clean, turns out that she had relatively light brown hair, and an olive/pale complection. 'Well? What do you think?'  
  
'So, what do we know so far?' Professor Z asked the students in front of him.  
  
'She has 14 months in her year so instead of being 8 here she is actually twice that age making her 16 in our world, making her about a month older than us, or two months if we were in her world.' Josie told everyone.  
  
'Her name is Adriana and because of this big discovery, we know nothing else about her apart from her name and age.' Corrine stated.  
  
'She appeared out of the black hole, to arrive in this world, where we proceeded to find her. Oh and she's English!' Marshall said to the other occupants of the room.  
  
'And I know that the world she came from was not all peachy keen for her.' Lucas told them, they all stared at him ludicrously. 'What? It kind of slipped out when we first talked.'  
  
'I can sort of,' she looked away from him then back at him, 'read auras.'  
  
'Auras?'  
  
'Yeah, like right now I can sense that you are feeling completely confused and scared that I may know your true feelings towards,'  
  
'Reading an aura, is just like looking into some ones eyes, when they are completely unmasked. It's like looking into their soul, their mind.' Adriana walked away from him and back towards the school. 'Second door on the left right?'   
  
'So?' Marshall started. 'You like me?'  
  
'Yeah, but you don't.'  
  
'What makes you say that?'  
  
'Because in that world, everything was opposite. Which means you don't care for me at all.'  
  
'You haven't seen me perform yet have you?' Corrine shook her head. Marshall cupped her face in his hand. 'When I perform with Magnet 360, I have the eyeliner, the melodramatic posture, and the flirtatious attitude. Their lips locked for the second time for Corrine, but for the first ever time for Marshall.  
  
'Josie?' A distanced voice was whispering to her, 'Josie? Josie! For God's sake wake up!' Josie shot up after a cold blast of water hit her head.  
  
'Sorry,' Adriana smiled apologetically to her. 'Had to wake you somehow.' Josie was about to shout at her when she looked around at her surroundings. There were horses tied up, wishing wells and women in chains working.  
  
'Where are we?' Josie asked.  
  
'Home.' Adriana answered sadly.  
  
'Who's the princess they're looking for anyway?'  
  
'Me,'  
  
'My powers are all about auras, I can read them, I can sense them, I can make them stronger or weaker and I can move them from one place to another.' Adriana whispered to Josie as quickly and as quietly as she could.  
  
'You can teleport?'  
  
'And other people,' Adriana said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. 'Come on!' She grabbed the torch from the wall, 'This way.'  
  
'Lasciate ogne speranza, voi chi'intrate,' Josie read, 'What does that mean?'  
  
'Abandon all hope, ye who enter,'  
  
'That's,' Josie paused, 'Friendly.'  
  
More and more women were blinking into sight. Throughout the whole prison guards were shocked to see the women disappear from their cells and reappear in front of the bars that had held them in for so long.  
  
'NO!' Matthew screamed.  
  
'Yes,' Adriana said to him before he disappeared, along with every guard in the prison, and reappeared behind bars. Josie walked up to Matthew in his cell.  
  
'Have a nice day. '  
  
'That's not what scares me though,' she whispered.  
  
'What does then?'  
  
'Myself. I let my emotions get the better of me and I had the power to kill someone, but I didn't. And do you know why? Because I thought it would be a waste of time.'  
  
The two of them sat in silence watching Vaughn when Josie came out to speak to him. Vaughn and Josie were chatting with each other and laughing. Lucas sighed quietly.  
  
'You don't have a chance.' Adriana told him.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
'With Josie, you don't stand a chance.'  
  
'I'll have you know that-'  
  
'I don't care what you know. I care about what I feel, and what I read. She loves you, she does, but she loves you as a friend. She thinks of you like you're her brother. But with Vaughn, she's IN love with him. And I know deep down that you know that, and that you think of Josie in the same way that she thinks about you.' Adriana stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. 'You helped me, so I helped you. Don't let yourself get hurt in the long run. Let go of her now, and it won't hurt so much when she chooses Vaughn.'  
  
#  
  
Now on Out Of This World  
  
'Guys?' Josie asked as she walked through the door to the Science lab. 'What are you doing?' She asked them when she saw them sitting around a bench.  
  
'Erm,' Vaughn said unsure. 'Science Club?'  
  
'I knew it! I knew you guys would forget!' Josie sighed. 'We were supposed to help Adriana move into her new room today!' She told them making them all groan in dismay.  
  
'I can't believe we forgot that,' Marshall groaned into his hands next to Corrine. Corrine smiled at the three groaning guys.  
  
'Well, fortunately for me I remembered what I have to do.' She put down her pencil and grabbed her coat and bag from the stool next to her. 'You ready Josie?'  
  
'Yep! Comfy clothes and Vaughn's credit card are go!' She said with a smile.  
  
'My credit card?' Vaughn asked as he stood up. 'Why do you have my credit card?'  
  
'You guys are so much like sieves did you know that?' Josie said. 'You are letting us borrow it so we can buy a whole new wardrobe for Adriana, she can't live out of our closets, she needs her own style.'  
  
'You guys are going shopping?' Lucas asked from the table.  
  
'Yep!' Corrine said with a bright smile.  
  
'Thank God I didn't offer to go,' Lucas sighed before returning to his work. The Science Club laughed before the girls left and left the guys to do their Science Club work and homework.  
  
#  
  
'What about this?' Adriana asked as she held up a brown, man's shirt, which looked ten sizes too big. Corrine and Josie looked at each other before Corrine grabbed Adriana's arm and Josie grabbed the shirt and put it back on the rack.  
  
'Adriana,' Corrine said as she led her away from the men's section. 'You have a really nice figure, and you should start showing it a little more!'  
  
'Yeah,' Josie chimed in as she placed the pile of clothes that she had been picking up as she walked into Adriana's arms. 'And, we start here.'  
  
'But, these colours are so bright and they're hurting my eyes,' She squinted at them slightly. 'And they're blurry.'  
  
'Blurry?' Corrine asked as she dumped another pile on top of the other one. 'We should go to the optometrist after the clothes.' She said to Josie before gently pushing Adriana over to Josie who placed a pile of jeans, skirts and various other trousers into her arms as well, causing Adriana's head to disappear.  
  
#  
  
'Okay.' Josie said happily as she sat down on a bench and Corrine followed suit. The two of them were carrying lots of bags, but not as many as Adriana who was tumbling over in some of her new clothes. She was wearing stonewashed baggy jeans with a pale green t-shirt, which had Minnie Mouse on. She stopped staggering in front of them and dropped the bags whilst sighing in relief.  
  
'Is this it?' Adriana asked them desperately. 'Are we done now?'  
  
'Nope,' Josie said whilst shaking her head. 'We only have half of the wardrobe.'  
  
'But,' Adriana complained. 'This is all too soon. I'm used to having nothing but a shirt. Please, can we just save the rest for later?' She pleaded with them.  
  
'Okay,' Corrine agreed. 'But first, we have to go see the optometrist. And then we'll go home.' Adriana smiled at them.  
  
'Great!' She cried. Josie and Corrine looked at each other before standing up with their bags and walking off to the right. Adriana looked at them before bending down to try and pick up all the bags.  
  
'Guys?' Adriana called. 'Guys!' She cried as she picked up all the bags before chasing after them, but then she ran back to pick up the last one.  
  
'Just one question!' Adriana called as she ran after them. 'What's an optometrist?'  
  
#  
  
Lucas was sitting on his bed in his room reading a book. He sighed before closing it and walking over to his desk. He started to sift through all of the objects on his desk looking for a certain thing.  
  
'Hey,' Josie said from where she was standing in the doorway and watching him. Lucas showed his acknowledgment in her by looking up briefly at her and smiling slightly. 'I was just wondering,' Josie started as she stepped into the room. 'What you would say if I invited you to the cinema tonight. I mean, there's a sci-fi movi-'  
  
'Don't.' Lucas said whilst still looking down.  
  
'Don't what?' Josie asked with a confused smile.  
  
#  
  
Outside, Adriana was about to walk into the room but stopped when she heard them talking. She stopped outside the door and listened in.  
  
#  
  
'Don't drag me into this.' Lucas said to her with his head still down.  
  
'Drag you into what?!' Josie asked exasperatedly.  
  
'You and Vaughn and this little game you're playing.'  
  
'I am NOT playing a game.' Josie said angrily.  
  
'BULL!' Lucas exploded and looked at the shocked Josie as he slowed his breathing down. 'I have no idea what happened between you and Vaughn, but I still know this. You are playing with me until Vaughn fixes it.' Josie went to protest but was cut off by Lucas. 'I know you're not realising it but you are toying with me.' Lucas looked back up at her and directly in her eyes. 'You made me think I had a chance.'  
  
#  
  
Outside the room Adriana looked sadly down at the floor before moving away from the door slightly so she could escape round the corner when she needed to.  
  
#  
  
'You do have a chance.' Josie said to him.  
  
'No,' Lucas told her. 'I don't. And, for one small moment, I thought I did too. But it's always gonna be Vaughn. You do love me Josie, but not like I loved you.' Josie looked up sharply at that.  
  
'Loved?'  
  
'Yeah,' Lucas said as he went back to his desk. 'Kinda got squashed yesterday though.' Josie looked at him for a moment before walking over to him and hugging him. Lucas stood there frozen and stiff for a moment before returning the hug and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Josie pulled back first and kissed him on the cheek. Lucas looked into her eyes to find them shimmering with tears.  
  
'Go get him.' Lucas told her before Josie pulled away from him smiling and ran from the room.  
  
Lucas sighed and took a deep breath before resuming his task at his desk. 'Hey.' Lucas looked up again from where he was sitting and saw Adriana in the doorway.  
  
'Hi.' He said quietly before focussing on the desk.  
  
'Can I come in?' Adriana asked. When she got no response she just stepped over the threshold and sat on his bed. 'So,' Adriana said not having anything to say.  
  
'So,' Lucas returned not really lifting his head.  
  
'I got glasses!' Adriana burst out making Lucas look up at her. 'Like you,' she finished off lamely. Adriana sighed in unison with Lucas. The two sat in silence for a bit.  
  
'Look,' Adriana started again. 'I heard what happened, with you and Josie.' Lucas looked up slightly but didn't look directly at her. 'I can't imagine how hard it must've been, having to do that.'  
  
'You're right,' Lucas said coldly to her. 'You have no idea.' Adriana looked down at the floor before standing up resignedly and started to walk out of the room before she fell onto the wall gasping. Lucas looked up startled and went over to her to see f she was okay, but stopped halfway when she fell to the floor smiling and panting heavily.  
  
Lucas approached her slowly and cautiously. 'Are you okay?' Adriana didn't answer him but kept staring at the far wall whilst panting heavily. 'Adriana?'  
  
Adriana's breathing stopped abruptly. She looked up at him dazed before standing up. 'I'm sorry.' She apologised. 'I must've opened up my powers for a moment there. Hope I didn't scare you.'  
  
'No,' Lucas told her confused. 'You didn't, it's okay.'  
  
'Good.' Adriana said with a smile before turning to the wall, which she was leaning on. 'Who lives next door?'  
  
'Tyler, why?' Lucas asked as he walked back to his desk.  
  
'No reason,' Adriana said with a slightly worried look on her face, but changed it back to happy before talking to Lucas again. 'Anyway, I'm gonna go now. I'll see you at Science club?' Lucas looked up at her shortly.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Adriana smiled smally. 'Good.' She said to herself before turning and walking out.  
  
#  
  
Josie ran from Lucas' and Marshall's room as fast as she could, dodging passed everyone who got in her way. She knew where Vaughn would be, he'd be at the football pitch, he always was on Monday's. Josie ran to the edge of the football pitch next to a tree. She stopped and took the time to fix herself up and catch her breath whilst encased in the small amount of privacy that the tree offered. She took one deep breath before moving out from behind the tree. She looked down at the end where Vaughn would be and smiled when she saw him.  
  
She began to walk up to him but stopped mid stride when she saw another girl run onto the pitch. Vaughn saw her coming and opened his arms welcoming her into his embrace. Josie watched motionless as she watched the pair. The two of them separated and Vaughn gave her a lingering kiss on the lips.  
  
A small whimper escaped from Josie's throat as she watched, unblinkingly, at the man whom she loved kissing another girl. She stepped back shakily and almost fell over. She put a hand on her forehead and looked around as if unsure about where she was. She took a small moment to look back at Vaughn and the girl before running back the way she had came, tears moistening her eyes.  
  
For Josie Trent's heart, had just been shattered.  
  
#  
  
Josie walked into the Science Lab with her head hung low. Lucas, Marshall, Corrine, Professor Z and Adriana were already in there. Only one of them noticed Josie's quiet arrival. And Adriana alerted the rest of them by gasping quietly Josie's name in pain. The whole of the Science Club turned around to look at Josie who was still staring dazedly at the floor.  
  
'Josie?' Corrine asked causing Josie to look up sharply. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear stained. 'Oh my God,' Corrine hasped before getting up and running to Josie and encasing her in a hug.  
  
'What happened?' Marshall asked confused. Adriana's head turned sharply towards the door.  
  
'Vaughn.' She said loudly and clearly making Josie sob out loud. 'He found someone else.' Adriana looked sympathetically at Josie. 'That idiot!' Adriana got up and joined Corrine and Josie's hug. Z, Lucas and Marshall all looked at each other confused until they heard the commotion outside in the corridor. They all got up and walked to the doorway and watched the events unfold.  
  
#  
  
Vaughn was walking down the corridor hand in hand with the girl. 'Sarah, I cannot believe that you don't like Science!' He cried whilst laughing slightly.  
  
'I never said I didn't like it!' Sarah said whilst turning towards him and moving closer to him. 'I just prefer English, there's something about Shakespeare that's just so, romantic.' Vaughn smiled at her before lowering his head and kissing her lovingly on the lips.  
  
#  
  
Lucas watched horrified as he stared at Vaughn and this new girl.  
  
'Who'd have thought it?' Marshall said sadly. 'Vaughn and Sarah Goldman, I always expected it to be him and Josie.'  
  
'You're not the only one,' Lucas said before walking out of the room and up the stairs to his room.  
  
Professor Z and Marshall watched him walk away as Vaughn walked up to them.  
  
'Hey guys,' Vaughn said happily to them but got no response a the two of the just walked back into the Science lab. Vaughn followed them confused. 'What's going on?'  
  
'AGH!' Adriana cried out in pain at the same time Vaughn spoke.  
  
'Adriana?' Z asked worriedly, the others were all looking at her weirdly.  
  
'Oh,' she said with a wave of her hand. 'It's nothing, don't worry about me, I'm fine.' She let out a deep breath and sat down on a stool. 'Just, a lot of emotion in this room.' She let out another deep breath and leaned on her knees.  
  
''Riana?' Adriana looked up sharply at the nickname. 'Maybe you should go back to your room.' Josie continued quietly. 'I have a feeling I might be feeling a lot more than this.'  
  
'I'll be fine, you guys need me here.' Adriana said with a smile. 'Besides, I am FIIIIINE!' Adriana bent over clutching a fist to her heart. She started to breathe rapidly as she gasped for air.  
  
'Adriana?' Corrine asked worriedly. 'Adriana?! What is it?!' Adriana didn't look up but looked at the window.  
  
'My heart is breaking.' She said sadly as she stood up and walked over to the window. She looked out at the front garden of the school through the blinds, her eyes were focussed on a couple who were arguing. 'And so is hers.'  
  
The rest of the Science Club moved to the window and looked at what Adriana was watching.  
  
The girl was desperately trying to hug onto her boyfriend but he kept pushing her away. They couldn't hear what he was saying but it was obviously upsetting as they saw the girl break down in tears and fall to her knees. The boy continued whilst making overdramatic arm gestures before turning round and stomping off. The Science club stood there quiet as they just watched.  
  
Adriana's eyes were starting to form tears as she watched them and she let out a tiny sob. The whole of the Science club looked at her strangely as she started to sob, but no tears moved downer face.  
  
'What's going on?' Vaughn asked from the back of the group. Adriana turned on him angrily.  
  
'YOU!' She spoke to him fiercely. 'You're the reason I'm feeling all of this, I'm feeling heartbreak, anger, pain, sadness and nearly all of them are CAUSED BY YOU!' Adriana was pointing an accusing finger at Vaughn and was snarling at him, almost like an animal.  
  
'Okay,' professor Z said as he stood in front of Vaughn and in Adriana's line of view. 'To answer your question, I'd say that Adriana is channelling right now, and I would also recommend that she goes and lies down for a while.'  
  
Adriana nodded silently and walked quietly out of the science lab.  
  
#  
  
'So,' Corrine broke the awkward silence. 'What's going on exactly?'  
  
'What do you want me to tell you?' Professor Z said to her sadly and regretfully.  
  
'Lie to me.' Corrine said in a small voice.  
  
'There is no black hole causing any trouble at the school, every weird thing you thought you experienced has been a very weird dream, no one ever dies and we all live happily ever after.' Professor Z told her in all seriousness.  
  
'Liar.' Josie said with a small smile on her face. 'Don't sugar coat it Z.'  
  
'It's just a theory,'  
  
'Then let's hear it.'  
  
'I think, that because Adriana isn't from this world, the world is rejecting her. In her old world, magic was a common thing. In this world, it makes her unstable; it makes the Universe unstable, it is causing her powers to excel to a higher level of which she cannot handle. She is feeling every strong emotion that she comes within a radius of and she can't block it out. And I have feeling, that it will eventually kill her.'  
  
'Oh.' Corrine said, summing up everything that the Science Club was feeling at that moment.  
  
#  
  
Adriana was walking back to her room, her fists clenched at her side and breathing deeply. As she walked passed Tyler's door, she was pushed against the wall by an invisible force and held there before she fell forward onto her knees. When she looked up again her eyes were hazy and she looked into Lucas' and Marshall's room. She got up off her knees and supported herself along the wall as she stumbled into Lucas' room.  
  
Lucas does not realise she is there until Adriana starts talking.  
  
'Bet you found that funny, huh?' Lucas spun around quickly and confusedly.  
  
'What?' Lucas asked her puzzled.  
  
'In front of the whole school?' Adriana advanced on Lucas but stopped suddenly and turned around and spoke to the wall. 'Yeah! I did, you had it comin' to you bitch!' She turned and faced Lucas again. 'Bitch? I'll give you a bitch.' Adrian started to lunge at Lucas but turned around again and slammed into the wall by another invisible force, but this time she wasn't held there. (1)  
  
'Why did you do this?'  
  
'I got fed up of you,'  
  
'I thought you loved me.'  
  
'Wake up and smell the roses, I felt NOTHING around you.'  
  
'I felt something, and I now you did too.'  
  
'Yeah, it was called revulsion and desperation.'  
  
'You said you loved me!'  
  
'Oh come on! You're hot stuff, I would've said anything to get a bit o' that!' Adriana stood up and started walking towards Lucas whilst turning her head with every new sentence she was saying.  
  
'You mean nothing to me.'  
  
'No,'  
  
'All I wanted was to be inside, and I got that. And now, we're through!'  
  
'You're a liar.'  
  
'Oh get over it, it's not like you didn't enjoy it.' Adrian stumbled back as if she had been pushed and laughed manically. Lucas watched her in fear and worry as she continued having a conversation with herself. He was about to walk up to her when she startled him.  
  
'Adriana?' He asked timidly, but Adriana turned and faced the wall, which was Tyler's room boundaries and yelled at it.  
  
'NOT NOW I HAVE A HEADACHE!' She screamed out before she slumped over into Lucas' arms. Lucas dragged her over to his bed and lay her down on it before running out of the room.  
  
#  
  
'Z!' Lucas cried as he ran into the science lab. 'It's Adriana! Something's wrong!' He told them before promptly running back out of the room, closely followed by his teacher and classmates.  
  
#  
  
Lucas was next to Adriana on the bed as the others ran in. He was trying his hardest to hold the convulsing girl still, but she wouldn't work with him.  
  
'What happened?' Z asked as he pulled Lucas away and into the comforting arms of the Science club who were watching helplessly.  
  
'I dunno,' Lucas said shakily. 'I left to get you, but she- she was fine, this only happened when I got back.'  
  
'Adriana?' Professor Z whispered to her. Adriana was still twitching violently but she was also muttering under her breath. 'Adriana?' Z spoke her name softly, but his voice was laced with worry. He moved back slightly though when her eyes started to glow white. She was still muttering under her breath, but it got louder until only one word was heard.  
  
'PROPULSO!' Adriana yelled and Professor Z was flung backwards into the wall and landed on Marshall's bed.  
  
'Z!' The Science Club chorused but he held his hand up to stop them from going near him. He looked back over at Adriana to see her eyes had stopped glowing but were still hazed over. She whimpered slightly as she looked at him emptily and held out her hand to him. Z moved over to her and grabbed his hand in hers. He started to stroke her hair and she calmed down completely. The Science Club breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as Adriana bolted upright, her eyes crystal clear and showing no sign on insanity, and gasping for breath as she held her stomach with her unoccupied hand.  
  
'What?' Josie asked panicky. 'What is it?'  
  
'I think,' Adriana got out before gulping heavily. 'I've been shot!'  
  
#  
  
Hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to post, but in my defence, I had exams and it is 12 pages long! But, anyway, enjoy! And I should hopefully have the next part up sooner than this one.  
  
(1) This part is all Adriana speaking, but the new speech areas mean she is turning her head to make it look like she is having a conversation with herself. 


	8. Unspecified Part Two

Unspecified Part Two

* * *

'I've been shot!' Adriana gasped out lapsing the others in silence.

'What?' Lucas cried as he ran over to her and helped her to lie back down. Adriana gasped for breath painfully as Lucas gently lay her head down on the pillow. She was covered in sweat and her breaths were ragged.

'There's no gun,' Josie said to everyone confused. 'Did you guys hear a gun? Why is there no gun?' She asked them getting hysterical.

'You deserved it you bastard.' Adriana spat out hatefully making the Science Club stare at her.

'You shot me bitch!' She said again turning her head reminding Lucas of earlier.

'This happened earlier,' Lucas said to them as he walked forward and sat next to Adriana as she sobbed whilst no tears ran down her cheeks. 'She started talking like she was having a conversation with herself.'

'You said you loved me,' Adriana carried on making them all perk up and listen. 'You told me you loved me.'

'So you shot me!'

'You used me Brett, you used me and now I'm using you.' They watched as Adriana raised her arm and were all shocked as the image of a gun flickered in her hand. 'I love you.' She whispered before she screamed in pain as her body wracked with pain. 'Dammit!' She shouted in pain as she sunk back onto the pillow. She grabbed her arm as it was stained with blood.

'How is there blood if there's no wound?' Vaughn asked fearfully as he watched the blood spreading over her sleeve.

'Well I wish it would stop,' Adriana complained, 'I really like this shirt.'

'What is going on up here?' Principal Durst asked from the doorway. 'Who was shouting?' She asked angrily.

'That would be me.' Adriana said as she raised her good arm. Durst looked at her as if she was about to yell at her when she saw how bad she looked.

'What is going on?' she demanded again.

'Principal Durst,' Professor Z spoke up. 'If any of us knew, we would be telling you, but right now we need to solve this science problem that Adriana has given us,' Adriana waved again to show that it was her, 'So, we need to get to the lab, Adriana you stay here.' The Science Club rushed out as Adriana complained after them.

'Like I'm going anywhere!' She yelled at them whilst Principal Durst stood in the doorway looking confused before looking enquiringly at Adriana. 'Don't yell at me I've been shot,' she said as if she were a little child moaning at their mom.

Principal Durst just walked out of the room muttering to herself. 'There is nothing wrong at Blake Holsey High. Who's Adriana?' She asked herself as she looked into the room fleetingly before continuing her chant of, 'There's nothing wrong at Blake Holsey High.'

* * *

The Science Club all walked into the science lab talking over each other before they were silenced by Professor Z.

'QUIET!' The science club stood still, this was the first time they'd heard Z this angry. 'Adriana is hurt, and I don't know if it's fatal. But I do know what we need to do. Josie? Corrine? I need you two to go and find Brett and help him.'

'Brett?' Lucas asked confused.

'Yes, that is who Adriana was channelling and who was shot, if we save him we can most likely save Adriana. GO!' He ordered them when they didn't move. Z took a moment to control his breathing as Josie and Corrine ran out of the room. 'Marshall? Vaughn? I need you to find something that would be able to help Adriana cope with the pain, if we do that then it may be reversed and Brett will feel the effect of the drugs as well.' Vaughn and Marshall ran out as well leaving behind Lucas and Z.

'This is different,' Lucas said making Z look at him. 'It's different to everything else the black hole has done. It's starting to hurt people.'

'It's got off on a good start. It's killing two people.' Z said before he could stop himself.

'What are you saying?' Lucas asked scared. 'Are you saying that if this Brett dies, Adriana dies?' Lucas said in a scared voice.

'Go to her Lucas; make sure she doesn't slip into a comatose state. Do anything to keep her here.' Z told him before walking out of the science room and leaving Lucas to think about what he had just said.

* * *

Lucas walked into his room carrying a glass of water to see Adriana lying still, her hair matted to her face from sweat. He panicked as he saw she wasn't breathing.

'Adriana?' He asked quietly fearing the worse. He sighed in relief as he heard her cough and moan in pain. He walked over to her slowly and help her drink the water. 'Here, drink this.' She coughed it back up though as she felt another blow to her body.

'Wow, he must've really hurt her, she wants him dead so badly.' Adriana told him weakly as her eyes started to droop.

'Adriana?' He grabbed her by the arms and shook her slightly. 'No, don't you dare, you need to stay awake.'

'How can I if he isn't?' Adriana opened her eyes and Lucas was shocked by how much fear was in them. 'How can I if I can't help him?' Adriana started to cry again before coughing up some blood onto Lucas' pillow. 'Sorry about that.' Lucas chuckled slightly.

'Don't worry about it.' Tears formed in his eyes as he saw Adriana get paler and her breathing begin to slow. 'Are you okay?'

'The pain is fading, but not in a good way.' Adriana grabbed his hand in her weakly. 'I don't wanna die Lucas. Help me.' She said as tears flowed down her cheeks. Lucas bit his lip as he cried with her as well before her hand went limp in his and it fell onto the bed cover.


	9. Unspecified Part Three

Unspecified Part Three

* * *

'The pain is fading, but not in a good way.' Adriana grabbed his hand in her weakly. 'I don't wanna die Lucas. Help me.' She said as tears flowed down her cheeks. Lucas bit his lip as he cried with her as well before her hand went limp in his and it fell onto the bed cover.

'Adriana?' He asked as he cried before falling down onto her chest and lay there. His head was over her heart as he spoke to her lifeless body. 'I'm gonna miss you so much.' He lifted his head and started to stroke her wet hair. 'I may not have known you for too long, but I damn well know that I'm going to miss you a hell of a lot. We all are.' He looked up to the ceiling. 'God, you're not going to hear me so I may as well get this out in the open. I love you. I have done since I first saw you. And, trust me, it was nothing to do with your nakedness at the time. I barely even noticed that, I was looking into your eyes the whole time, and I know how corny this sounds but, I just needed you to know that. You had to know…that I love you.' Lucas licked his lip before leaning down and placing a soft kiss onto Adriana's lips. He started to pull back and was surprised to feel her breath on his lips.

'Adriana?' He leant down and put his cheek near her lips. He felt it again, a small breath. 'CPR.' He knelt up and started compressions on her chest before breathing deeply inot her mouth again. He moved back swiftly as she sat up with a deep breath and he helped her to lie back down again and stroked her hair again. 'Hey.' He said softly to her. 'Welcome back.'

'Thanks.' Lucas contemplated it for a moment before leaning down again and kissing her firmly on the lips. Adriana snaked her arm up around the back of his head and held it there as she kissed him back.

'You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that.' She told him with a small giggle. He leant down again with a smile and placed another small kiss on her lips before drawing back and allowing her to get her bearings back and sit up into a cross-legged position. 'I know what I have to do.'

* * *

'How are we meant to find him if we have no idea what we're looking for?' Josie asked Corrine as they walked through the nearby town.

'I have no clue.' Corrine stopped and turned to face Josie. She looked to her left and saw a dark alleyway and looked to her right to see the busy main road through town.

'This is so frustrating! We are meant to be looking for this guy who we don't even know and it's the only way we know of to save Adriana from an imminent death. For all we know she could be dead already!' Jose ranted before Corrine halted her with her hand.

'Shush' She looked to her left into the alleyway. 'Do you hear that?' Josie and Corrine listened closely and they both heard a small groan. They looked at each other before running into the alley and stopped as they saw how beaten up Brett was.

'Oh my God.' Josie said as she held a hand up to her mouth and Corrine slowly approached him. 'I guess this means that Adriana is okay, then?'

'I guess so.' Corrine muttered as she stared in wonder at all of his wounds. 'How are you still alive?' she spoke to herself as she reached out a tentative hand to touch one of the bloody holes but was stopped when his hand gripped hers.

'Don't.' He got out after a pause. 'They could get infected, I've already come back once.'

'Once?' Josie asked from behind them.

'Lucas must have done something, CPR, I dunno.' Corrine told Josie as she sat next to Brett.

'What do we do now?' Josie asked as she too knelt beside Brett.

'We wait.' Corrine told her confidently.

'Wait? Why? Shouldn't we get an ambulance?'

'No, Adriana knows what she has to do. Z's known all along, too.'

'What?'

'She has to give up the one thing that has kept her alive for so long, and is killing her now.'

'Her powers.' Josie said in amazement as she processed the information she had just been given.

* * *

'You what?' Lucas asked shocked at what Adriana had just told him.

'I have to heal Brett and myself. Look, if Brett and me are connected, then I have to heal the two of us, not just him.'

'But, that'll take a lot of your powers.' Lucas tried to reason with her but she put her hand on his mouth and kissed his cheek tenderly.

'It'll take all of them.' She whispered into his ear and he pulled back harshly. He stared into her eyes and unspoken messages passed between the two fo them before he nodded to her silently.

'Do what you have to do.' He said to her as he moved off the bed and gave her space to work.

Adriana sat on the bed in a meditation position and started to breathe deeply. She closed her eyes and dark orange and red lights started to swirl around her as her obvious wounds started to heal in front of Lucas' eyes. The lights continued to blur around her well after her marks had gone and only scars were left. Suddenly, Adriana's head tilted back as far as it could go and all the colours imaginable appeared to rip themselves out of her chest and out through the roof and into the town.

She fell backwards, limp to the bedcovers and Lucas ran over to her, cradling her frame to his body. 'Adriana?' He stopped worrying, though, as she giggled.

'I'm free.' She smiled up at him giddily. 'I feel great!' She stood up quickly before falling back down with a hand to her head. 'Ow, head rush,' Lucas laughed as he picked her up and span her around before putting her back on the ground and kissing her passionately.

* * *

Corrine and Josie sat up as hundreds of different blurred lights entered Brett's body and illuminated all of his wounds as they healed over and left scars. The lights left Brett's convulsing body through his mouth and eyes before grouping together into a ball and disappearing into millions of particles that dissolved into sticky goo on the floor.

'What was that?' Brett asked as he slumped forward onto his hands. Josie and Corrine looked at each other smiling before answering in unison.

'Magic.'

* * *

Josie and Corrine walked into the science lab to see Vaughn, Marshall and Z sitting in there already.

'How's Brett?' Professor Z asked the two girls as Corrine sat next to Marshall and Josie sat as far away from Vaughn as she could.

'He's in the hospital.' Josie told him ignoring the confused looks Vaughn was sending her way. 'He was pretty beaten up despite Adriana's healing. Where is she, by the way?' She asked as they all looked around the room for the two missing members of the Science club.

'Er, guys?' Corrine called as she stood at the window. 'You may want to see this.' They all huddled to the window and looked out across the grounds to see Adriana and Lucas walking around the outside of the school hand in hand, briefly stopping for hugs and small kisses.

'I think I stand for everyone when I say,' Marshall stated to the group. 'Finally.' The members of the science club that were there laughed as they released all of the tension they had just been through and smiled as they saw two of their best friends becoming more than just friends.


End file.
